


Attention

by CelticGHardy



Series: Law and DNA [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's been noticing that Harvey is giving him more attention lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> It's the third one. I did say I had an idea.

Mike noticed a difference in the way Harvey treated him. There was more nagging than just 'You're my associate and if you die I have to hire another.' 

First it was his eating habits, with the quality. 

_Canned pasta, Mike?_

Then the quantity. 

_One meal a day. I would have figured you for a breakfast guy at the least. Come on, next client is a lunch meeting._

Then he was led into his living situation. He liked his apartment, well not exactly liked but it was perfectly situated near the care center where his grandmother was and by his _former_ way of living. And yes, there may be a longer commute to Pearson-Hardman, but it was only a few minutes longer. Besides, closer to either location and rent went up exponentially.

_You can afford it._

On top of my Grandmother's medical bills?

_Didn't your building just have a drug raid?_

That was next door.

_Not helping your argument, Michael._

Nagging was also accompanied by increased watching. Harvey used to leave as soon as Ray pulled up. Now, he sometimes walked out with him and watched him ride off before going home. He was allowed to use Harvey's office more and more, but that meant he would see Harvey staring at him like he had some big secret, other than the no degree one.

“What is it?” he asked, stopping his revision on a paper and looking back at Harvey. “Is it the tie? My hair? Do I have a stain somewhere?”

“No,” he stated, going back to his own work, but after Mike became engrossed in revision, he glanced at him for smaller periods of time. 

If Mike didn't know that Harvey was completely and utterly straight (he once turned down a date with a gay activist that was the other lawyer's client), he would say Harvey was into him. Now, he just didn't know what was going on in his mind.


End file.
